


A Strange Happening

by KilgarraghForever



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Because The Movies Were Awful, Book Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilgarraghForever/pseuds/KilgarraghForever
Summary: When Percy has nothing, he travels to Nepal in search of salvation. There, he must face his demons.
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

Percy wasn't a hero. Not after the second giant war, after everything he'd done. The Olympians (read: Zeus) had decreed that he was too dangerous to live. But live he did. It was a strange feeling, being mortal. The Gods had taken pity (read: Poseidon threatened them) on him, and merely stripped away his Godly side, but, being the lovely people they were, had left him sight, so he could see all the monsters and gods, and do nothing about it. He was mortal.

Annabeth had left him, claiming that he was in danger from monster attacks that her demigod-ness drew to them. He had argued, and she told him to get lost.

After that, Percy left. His father and, surprisingly, his Uncle, Hades, helped him as much as they could. They made sure he had just enough money to be clothed, fed, and under a roof each month.

Percy roamed the world, looking for everything and nothing. He had no purpose.

Until, whilst in Nepal, a man in odd clothing and a red cloak had offered him salvation. A purpose.

A certain Doctor Stephen Strange.


	2. Chapter 2

**New York Sanctum, New York**

"Focus, Percy. You need to see your destination in your mind," Doctor Strange explained to his young protégé the only thing in three years that he'd struggled with. Creating portals that led anywhere in the multiverse.

"I'm trying, Doctor, it just isn't working!" The black-haired twenty-year-old said.

"No, you're not. You're losing yourself in your surroundings. Focus on where you want to go rather than where you are."

The green-eyed man rolled his eyes at Doctor Strange but did as he asked. A vague disk of swirling gold appeared in front of Percy.

"Good. You're doing well," Doctor Strange murmured, not wanting to break his student's concentration. An image of a New York street appeared, hundreds of people wandering around, unaware of the mystic energy swirling just beyond their sight.

"Perfect. Just perfect," Strange muttered as Percy's arms came to rest at his sides. "Well, then. You've learned everything I can teach you. But keep practicing until you can do it flawlessly."

"Doctor, are you sure you've taught me everything? Should I begin searching for my Relic?" Percy asked tentatively.

"Yes, Percy, I am sure. And, yes, you should begin thinking about a Relic now," Strange replied, not missing a beat, "You should get something to eat and sleep. Tomorrow will be your final day of training."

Percy Jackson bowed his head, then turned and walked out of the courtyard and toward his quarters. Strange smiled softly after the retreating back of the boy. He'd become a powerful sorcerer after three years of strenuous training, and like a son to him.

Strange turned and headed to the room where the Eye of Aggamotto, and the Time Stone, sat. He placed his hands on the pedestal and looked up. As he watched, a black Sling portal appeared. Strange was confused. He'd never seen a _black_ portal before. A man stepped through and looked him in the eye. A chill ran down Strange's back.

"Hello, Doctor Stephen Strange. I need to talk to you about my nephew, Perseus Jackson."

~This line break was brought to you by Wong's poker face~

"Dormammu has returned, and we are needed." Strange's voice broke through the haze that clouded Percy's mind.

"WHAT! I thought you defeated him!" Percy yelled, surprised.

"I _bargained_ with him. Big difference. Come on, we've gotta go," Strange explained.

"Where?" Percy asked.

"Olympus."

~This line break was brought to you by Sherlock's deductive skills~

**Olympian throne room, Olympus, 500th floor, Empire State Building, NYC**

Annabeth sighed. The Olympians were in disagreement _again_. She really missed Percy at times like this. His wisecrack comments and his ability to make her laugh as soon as he opened his mouth. With the rise of _another_ all-powerful being on the horizon (as if the didn't have enough of those), everyone was wound up so tight that if a pin dropped, war could break out between each side.

"We don't know what these so-called _sorcerers_ can do! This will lead to our destruction!" Zeus, Lord Paranoia himself, shouted.

"They've proven to _both_ me and Hecate that they only want to help us! In fact, brother, their Sorcerer Supreme has faced and DEFEATED Dormammu before!" Hades replied, exasperated. Hecate nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps if we proved to the rest of you we can be trusted?" A new voice rang out, cutting through the argument like butter. Everyone was silent, and turned to look at the new arrival. The man wore a blue robe and a blood-red, high collared cloak. He had an eye-shaped amulet on and neat facial hair. His hair was white at his temples, and he had high cheekbones and blue, piercing eyes.

"I could take a few of your trusted advisers to the New York Sanctum, where I train my pupils? That is, of course, if you wish for us to help you, and not just do it yourselves," The mysterious man said.

"Doctor Strange," Hades greeted him. _What kind of a name is Strange? Must be like those Avengers,_ Annabeth thought. "It's been a while since our last correspondence. I'm sure we can arrange that. Though I'm sure you'll want something in return?" Hades continued.

"No, nothing, other than that you let me and my fellow sorcerers help take care of Dormammu. Might I suggest sending someone who will not run screaming at the impossible?"

"My daughter, Annabeth, will go," Athena commanded. Annabeth was surprised; she didn't realise that her mother held her in such high esteem.

"My son, Will," Apollo offered.

"And my lieutenant, Thalia," Artemis concluded.

"Very well. Shall we be going?" Strange agreed, a little too easily, in Annabeth's opinion. He turned around and began waving his arm in a circular fashion. Will laughed nervously, then stopped in amazement as a sparking gold circle appeared.

"Please, step through."

~This line break is brought to you by the Doctor & his fez~

**New York Sanctum, New York**

"Welcome to the New York Sanctum. Tell anyone about this place, and we will find you, one way or another," Strange said. Annabeth shivered at his thinly veiled threat. They had appeared in a courtyard, where two men were sparring, using whips of golden light.

"Now, I must find my apprentice. He's probably in the Relic Room," Strange stated as he walked through an ornately carved door. "Follow me." He led them through a door that led to a library the size of the Big House. He stopped to say hello to an Asian man, whom he referred to as 'Beyoncè'. _Must be an inside joke_ , Annabeth realised.

"The architecture is amazing," she said in awe.

"Thanks," Strange replied, chuckling. "Been here for almost seven years, and I still haven't found all the rooms." Annabeth gasped, and Thalia giggled, whilst Will looked around, taking in everything he could see. The demigods followed him up an extravagant staircase and into an extremely large room, filled with all sorts of interesting objects, like a wooden stick, and a goblet emitting some sort of gold light.

"I still haven't figured out how to use that," Strange muttered to himself. Stood in the middle of the room was a man who looked to be in his late twenties. He wore a robe of sea green and a frown.

"I said I didn't want to come, so you bring them here. That's low, Doctor," The man accused. His voice sounded familiar to the demigods. Too familiar. The man sighed and turned around to face them, revealing a face that all three of them had wished so desperately to see, and never see again, because the guilt would be too much.

Percy Jackson had come to haunt them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Relic Room, London Sanctum**

Percy was wandering aimlessly around the Relic Room when he heard the tell-tale fizz of a Sling Portal opening in the courtyard. How did he hear this? Well, it appeared that learning sorcery had heightened his senses. He supposed it was the Doctor returning from Olympus. It was not until he'd surveyed a few more Relics that he heard it. Something he hadn't heard for a long time.

"The architecture is amazing," a girl's voice said, sounding as though its owner was impressed. Percy refused to entertain the possibility it was _her_. He figured that a lot of girls liked architecture, refusing to entertain the alternative.

"Thanks," he heard the Doctor reply, chuckling. "Been here for almost seven years, and I still haven't found all the rooms." the first girl gasped, and Percy heard another girl giggle. A giggle he recognised. _Doctor Strange wouldn't be that mean,_ Percy consoled himself.

"I still haven't figured out how to use that," the Doctor muttered. Percy figured he was talking about the Glowing Goblet of Mystery. No-one, not even Wong, knew what _that_ particular relic did. Percy heard four people enter and scowled. _Four._ That meant that the Doctor had brought some _ambassadors_ from Olympus. He just hoped he was wrong about their identities.

"I said I didn't want to come, so you bring them here. That's low, Doctor," Percy said, turning around, his sea-green robes swishing around his boots. He withheld a sharp intake of breath. It was _her._ The Doctor had brought _her_ here. He looked briefly at the other two. Ah. Will Solace, son of Apollo. He remembered Will. He seemed to recall a budding romance between the Ghost King and the _Glow Stick_. That nickname, Nico had come up with, and it had stuck. A fact Will was _not_ happy about. His eyes flickered to the other girl. Again, he tried hard not to gasp. Not only had the Doctor decided to bring _her,_ but he had to bring Pinecone Face as well. Great. Percy groaned internally. This was going to be a long however-long-they-were-staying.

~This line break is brought to you by Loki's evil grin~

**Percy's chambers, London Sanctum**

"I thought you might like some tea." Percy smiled. He recognised the female voice. It wasn't any of the Doctor's house guests. He looked up from his meditation, smiling.

"Thanks," he replied, taking the offered cup.

"This must be difficult for you," the lady stated. Percy knew it was of no use to try to lie to Mistress Jasmine. She could see straight through his lies. It had been her who taught Percy to defend his mind, and as a consequence, she'd learned all of his secrets.

"Yeah. I never thought the good Doctor could be so mean," Percy half-joked. Jasmine's expression became serious.

"I'm sure he has his reasons. Besides, if you knew him before his... accident," Percy winced; that was still a sore subject with Doctor Strange. "He was a completely different person." Jasmine finished. Percy's eyebrows shot up. He didn't know that much about the Doctor before he came to Kamar-Taj, only that he was a brilliant neurosurgeon, the best in his field.

"Can you tell me about him?" Percy asked. Jasmine smiled softly at him.

"Whatever you hear now, Percy, promise me you won't think any less of Stephen. He's a good man." Jasmine said. Percy nodded.

"I swear it on the River Styx," he promised. Thunder rumbled from overhead. Percy frowned. He didn't think that Zeus would do that anymore, not with his being mortal, anyway. Jasmine sat down on the floor opposite Percy.

"Dr. Stephen Strange's ability in medicine was doubted by no-one. The man..." Jasmine began, and Percy listened with rapt attention. He didn't want to miss a single part of it.

~This line break is brought to you by River Song's "Spoilers!"~

**Relic Room, London Sanctum, just after Percy turned around**

Annabeth's breath caught in her throat. _Percy._ Her Seaweed Brain had come back to haunt her. She couldn't believe it. After she left him, she assumed that he'd gone off to live a _regular_ mortal life, with _regular_ mortal friends, and a _regular_ mortal girlfriend. She never once dreamed that he'd go and learn _magic,_ out of everything. How had he even found this place? Dr. Strange's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Come on, Percy. I didn't choose them, the Gods did," he said.

"And why did you bring them _here?_ Why not Kamar-Taj, or the New York Sanctum, or even the Hong Kong one? Why here?" Percy questioned. Gods, she had missed him.

"Because..." Strange trailed off.

"Exactly what I thought," Percy snapped, and walked out of the room.

"Well, that went well," Strange commented dryly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's chambers, London Sanctum**

"...and he said, "Dormammu, I've come to bargain." Dormammu laughed and killed him on the spot."

"Killed him?!" Percy shouted in shock.

"Yes, killed him. But he didn't stay dead. You see, Stephen had the Eye of Aggamotto around his neck. And in the eye of the Eye, the Time Stone is kept. Stephen had trapped himself and Dormammu in a time loop. After many tries, Dormammu finally agreed to leave the Earth alone."

"Wow," Percy breathed quietly.

"Yes, Percy. Wow, indeed. Now, I have my duties to attend to, and I'm sure you need to reconnect with your friends."

"They're _not_ my friends," Percy argued, sharply. Jasmine grinned at him like she knew something he didn't.

"No?" she asked. "Then why is it that the Fates decided to intertwine you and your demigod... acquaintances' paths again?"

~this line break is brought to you by Mr. D's obsession with messing up everyone's names~

**Relic Room, London Sanctum**

"Well, that went well," Strange commented dryly.

"WELL?" Thalia snapped. "You could've warned us! And him!" Strange smiled sheepishly.

"I had no idea that-" Strange was cut off by the up-turned collar of his cloak smacking him around the face. Annabeth's eyes widened. "Oi!" Strange exclaimed. The cloak looked smug, somehow. Strange glared at it. "Thank you for nothing, you useless Relic," he deadpanned.

"Did your cloak just hit you?" Will asked.

"Yes, it did. The Cloak of Levitation has no manners AT ALL." He seemed to direct the last part at the red fabric draped over his shoulders. It seemed to shrink a little.

"So... You had no idea?" Annabeth prompted.

"Well, I did have a bit of an idea," Strange admitted. "I knew that Percy had been betrayed in his life prior to him coming to Kamar-Taj, but I had no idea he was a demigod!"

"That he _used_ to be a demigod," Annabeth corrected. Strange frowned and raised his eyebrows.

"Annabeth... It is Annabeth, isn't it?" She nodded. "Annabeth, if you are a demigod, it isn't possible to take that away. You can shut the demigod-ness away for a certain amount of time; I believe the maximum is three years, but you cannot take it away." Three pairs of eyebrows tried to escape their owner's head.

~this line break is brought to you by Merlin's clumsiness~

**Percy's chambers, London Sanctum**

Percy inhaled sharply. He stared at Jasmine, eyebrow raised.

"I knew a guy who did that. We called it the Eyebrow of Doom, " Jasmine commented, not even phased. Percy gaped at her.

"So, _how_ do you know the Fates?" he asked, trying and failing to be quiet. Jasmine raised an eyebrow. Somehow that simple move scared Percy more than even Gaia had.

"Percy," she chided. "surely you didn't think you're the _only_ demigod in this place?"

Jasmine left, leaving Percy gaping like a fish out of water.


	5. Chapter 5

**Relic Room, London Sanctum**

Annabeth's head spun. _You_ can't _make someone mortal forever?_ Then a thought hit her.

"What if it was the Gods?" she asked Strange. He looked like he was deep in thought, but then he snapped his fingers.

"Which ones?" he questioned, and Annabeth struggled to recall the meeting that had decided Percy's fate. "Hold up a second. Annabeth, is it okay if I try to view the memory? From your point of view?" Annabeth nodded. Strange walked up to her and placed his fore-and-middle-fingers on her temples. Suddenly, she felt as if she were falling, down, down, down, until...

~this line break is brought to you by Bucky wanting some plums ~

**Throne Room, Olympus, 5 years ago**

_Thump._ She landed in the Throne Room on Olympus but no one paid any attention to her.

"So, this is it."

Scratch that. No one except Strange, who had landed next to Annabeth. He offered her a hand, and she got up. Everything was exactly as she remembered.

 _"Perseus Jackson,"_ rumbled Memory-Zeus. Memory-Percy muttered something that sounded like, _'It's_ Percy _'_. Memory-Zeus continued.

 _"It has come to my..._ our _attention that you have managed to defeat both Kronos_ and _Gaia. For these reasons, we have come to the conclusion that you are too dangerous to continue existing. "_

There was an outbreak of noise. Some of the Gods, like Ares, looked excited, some looked angry, like Poseidon and, surprisingly, Artemis, while some just looked bored, like Mr. D. Memory-Zeus waved a hand for quite. The noise died down, but someone shouted. Memory-Artemis.

 _"This boy has protected us and our children! And you have the audacity to call him a threat, Father? If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it!"_ she exclaimed loudly. Memory-Poseidon looked beyond furious.

 _"Do you think my son threatens your precious throne, brother? Is this why you want to be rid of him? "_ M-Poseidon said, in a deadly sounding voice. Memory-Zeus looked uncomfortable.

 _"He threatens Olympus!_ " Memory-Zeus yelled. Memory-Poseidon glared at him, then at each God in turn. Some withered in his gaze, and others stared defiantly up at him. Memory-Poseidon turned to face them all.

 _"If_ any _of you hurt him, not even the Three Fates will be able to help you."_ Memory-Zeus flinched. Annabeth watched her past-self wince.

 _"We will not kill him,_ " Memory-Zeus assured. He thought for a moment, then a twisted smile split his face. _"We will make him mortal._ " Annabeth heard a sharp intake of breath from Strange's direction. She had been so caught up in the memory, she'd forgotten he was there. She watched Memory-Annabeth turn away from Percy, and then there was a blinding flash of blue light.

 _"It is done."_ She heard Memory-Zeus say with satisfaction, and then she felt like she was falling, down, down, down, until...

~this line is brought to you by Killgarragh's cryptic advice~

**Percy's quarters, London Sanctum**

Percy heard a loud crash from the Relic room, and ran out the door, passed a grinning Jasmine. He paused for a second to wonder how Jasmine knew it was going to happen, but ignored that and raced into the Relic room.

~this line break is brought to you by Zeus being idiotic~

**Relic Room, London Sanctum**

Percy raced through the door and saw Dr. Strange and Annabeth passed out on the floor.

"What happened? " he demanded. The ambassadors looked shocked.

"I... Strange said he was going to 'view Annabeth's memories' and touched her temples. They passed out a minute later," Will said. Percy groaned.

"He's gone and looked at her memories of the trail, hasn't he? Oh, you can be thick, sometimes, Doctor," he said in exasperation, glaring fondly at Dr. Strange. He opened a Sling portal to the Sanctum's infirmary and performed a few complex hand movements that made them both levitate. Using his hands like a conductor, Percy gestured at the portal, and they flew through it. Percy followed them through. He stuck his head out, and said,

"Get Wong, would you?"

created another portal, and closed to the first one. The three demigods looked at each other, baffled.

"Well," said Thalia, breaking the silence. "We might as well do as he asked." And she stepped through the portal, coming face to face with a stoic-looking Asian man. Beyonce music played from an MP3 player. He opened his mouth.

"No portals in the library!"


End file.
